gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roisis Thurlborn
'''Roisis Thurlborn '''is the thrid child and only daughter of Lord Edric Thurlborn and his wife Ada Ormston. She is also the sister of; Jarl, Helias and Albin. Her father Lord Edric Thurlborn is the ruler of the castle Malgrave. Personality and appearance Roisisis an elegant, patient gracefull woman who appears soft-spoken among her fellow Household. She also displays her cunning with her charms. Roisis has a duplicitous nature, appearing in front of her peers. She speaks bluntly and informally, in a polite language and a gentle tone of voice. Despite her conservative and quiet countenance, she is a caring and gentle woman to the weak and innocent. A perceptive woman who thinks of the greater good for her family, she rarely has tolerance for procrastination or excessiveness. Whenever possible she seeks to reach quick, efficient, and decisive conclusions to conflicts. Although she may seem like a passive stoic, Roisis is gregarious enough to congratulate her comrades with an open smile. If she confesses her genuine feelings to someone dear to her, she becomes rather bashful with her sincerity. Normally a kind and benevolent individual, she painfully conceals her true feelings for her father's scheme. She does not enjoy violence yet finds that battle is inevitable in the times she lives in. A talented dancer and singer, she equates each encounter she fights as a dance. Despite her high-class uprising, she is eager to prove her own worth as a royal descendant and defend her father's image with her archery. While obedient to her father's wishes, she is independent enough to act upon her own volition when she feels the need arises. Caring greatly for duty to her father and honor, she values righteous morals and upright principles. Therefore, she has an innate need to punish any who she believes to be morally unjust, which is emphasized as she appears in more titles. She is a gentle and noble maiden of elegance. With her younger brother, Albin, however, she spares him no sympathy and is rather curt with him. More often than not, she is usually patronizing him to take responsibility for his actions. As she watches him mature through his struggles, Roisis genuinely accepts him and his faults. She usually shows her concern for him indirectly, her cold shoulder belying the respect she has for him. Roisis is young woman with a small stature and appears to be very beautiful. She has a fair skin and long, slighty curled brown hair, and a heart-shaped face with high prominent cheekbones and a thin snub nose. Her lips are full and suits her face perfectly. Roisis' eyes were descriped as large and bright, with a warm and innocent term in them, she has unique light blue eye-colore, with a grey shade in them and her eyebrows had a little lighter colour then her hair and have a curved shape. Her voice is described as silky and extremly high. She is very graceful and elegant looking. Roisis is descripted by Wimark Arsey, as she is staggeringly magnificent. She is 5'4" tall and with an elegant and posh figure. History Background Recent events Family Category:Characters Category:House Thurlborn Category:Noblewoman Category:Female Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters from the Vale Category:Major Characters Category:Queens Category:Nobles Category:Noble Category:Alive Category:Fanon Characters Category:MrsLunchBox